


Thorax

by Kristabelle



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Medicine, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэйвен Андерсен ведёт простую и скромную жизнь, пока случай не сводит её с сильными мира сего при крайне необычных обстоятельствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorax

Шестнадцатого декабря комм зазвонил в шестом часу утра, взяв на себя исполнение обязанностей будильника. Подавив желание опустить на него что-нибудь тяжёлое, вроде замшелого учебника по общей хирургии, Андерсен оторвала своё тело от кровати. Бросила на экран первую подвернувшуюся под руку футболку и уже сквозь неё нажала клавишу.  
— Привет, Андерсен, извини, что так рано, я тебя, наверное, разбудил, — зачастил из динамика голос Джеймса Хьюи, бывшего однокурсника и нынешнего коллеги. — Ой, а что это у тебя с камерой?..  
— Тот, кто увидит меня в полшестого утра, обратится в камень! — огрызнулась женщина. — Давай, выкладывай уже. Что стряслось? Надеюсь, у нас как минимум назревает очередная смена власти, потому что менее важные новости тебя в такой час оправдать не смогут.  
— Рэйвен, — голос из просто беспокойного стал заискивающим, — пожалуйста, сделай доброе дело, подежурь за меня сегодня...  
Андерсен аж поперхнулась от такой наглости.  
— Ты рехнулся? — поинтересовалась она, отбросив остатки утренней любезности.  
— Ну пожалуйста, — заныл комм из-под футболки. — У мамы сегодня день рождения, она никогда не простит, если я не приду есть праздничную индейку... Хочешь, я и тебе кусочек захвачу?  
— Два, — немедленно заломила цену Андерсен. — И бутылочку домашнего вина твоей матери...  
— Ты согласна? — радостно возопил Хьюи.  
— ...И ты выйдешь вместо меня в тот день, который я сама назову, — мстительно закончила она.  
— О’кей.  
— Например, в ночь на первое января.  
— Ну... — растерянно протянул комм.  
— Шучу, — вздохнула Андерсен. — В ночь на первое я сама подежурю. У меня-то нет ни мамы, ни трудовой повинности в виде поедания её кулинарных художеств. А с тебя вино и индейка. Не забудь.  
— Спасибо, Рэйвен.  
— Приятного аппетита, Джей, — буркнула она, нажимая отбой.  
Вообще-то, нормальные люди о таких вещах договариваются заранее. Однако Хьюи не принадлежал к числу нормальных людей. Наверняка паршивец вспомнил о дне рождения матушки только ночью и бросился названивать с утра пораньше, когда у Андерсен уже не было возможности ему отказать.  
В Центральной Клинической Больнице Хайнессенполиса — да и везде, где ей доводилось работать, — существовало множество примет. Плохих, в основном, потому что хороших примет на свете в принципе мало. Меняться дежурством — это была очень плохая примета. Если поменялся, то непременно случится какой-нибудь абзац.  
Смена в ЦКБХ начиналась в половине восьмого, и времени на сборы и дорогу оставалось ещё предостаточно. В последний раз печально вздохнув, навсегда прощаясь со сладким сном, который не удалось досмотреть до конца, Андерсен поплелась в ванную. Бесстрашно подняла взгляд на зеркало и подёргала медную прядь, торчащую надо лбом наподобие рога единорога.  
Стоило после школы шесть лет учиться, закончить интернатуру, потом ординатуру — и всё ради того, чтобы оказаться сначала на войне, а потом, когда Вооружённые силы Альянса Свободных Планет перестали существовать, — в неотложке. Хирургу, который два года угрохал не на чтение журналов, посещение конференций и прочее повышение своей квалификации до небес, а на помощь раненым в полевом госпитале, не нашлось достойного места на гражданке. Для пристойной зарплаты квалификация Рэйвен Андерсен была, видите ли, недостаточна. А добирать эту квалификацию предлагалось на ургентных операциях. Фактически — на том, что привозила «скорая».  
С улиц в изобилии привозили ножевые ранения, политравмы из автокатастроф и «жертв нового режима» — тех, кто что-то не поделил с имперскими блюстителями порядка. Самих блюстителей привозили тоже. Рэйвен не смотрела новостные каналы и не интересовалась политикой. Ей было всё равно, кого подадут на стол — демократа, имперца или начинающего анархиста. Войну она ненавидела и потому дала себе слово делать вид, будто этой войны не существует.  
Если, конечно, кому-нибудь свыше не стукнет в голову снова отправить её на передовую.  
Утро в Центральной катилось в своём обычном ритме. Андерсен первым делом попросила вписать её в график вместо Хьюи. На неё посмотрели с сочувствием, но от комментариев воздержались — всё было понятно и так.  
Она едва успела сменить уличные туфли на разношенные балетки с примятым задником, как раздался звонок интеркома.  
— Хьюи...  
— Я за него, — отозвалась женщина, тихо надеясь, что пронесёт.  
Не пронесло.  
— Андерсен, в шестую операционную, быстро!  
По всей видимости, утренний кофе отменялся.  
— А вот, собственно, и абзац, — прокомментировала она. — Как и ожидалось.  
И, шлёпая балетками, умчалась мыться, на ходу заматывая волосы в пучок, который влез бы под шапочку.  
С возвращением генерал-губернатора вместе с остатками флота в городе стало нарастать напряжение. Все ждали, когда преследующие мятежников войска явятся и устроят резню. По крайней мере, такую версию поведали Андерсен медсёстры, смаковавшие последние новости. Рэйвен в ответ посоветовала им лучше заняться делом.  
Наплыва пострадавших в уличных перестрелках пока не наблюдалось, и это означало, что резня ещё не началась. Когда — точнее, если — она начнётся, как уверяла себя Андерсен, они здесь узнают об этом первыми. Вернее, вторыми после полиции — как только поступят первые жертвы.  
Но даже несмотря на отсутствие уличных боёв, день выдался премерзкий. Первая же политравма закончилась констатацией смерти прямо на столе. Потом мотоциклист, внезапно повстречавший на полной скорости бетонное ограждение автострады, скончался спустя час после операции, презрев все старания хирургов и реаниматологов. К ночи и без того мерзкое настроение Андерсен скатилось до отметки, расположенной сильно ниже плинтуса.  
— Неблагодарные люди, — мрачно пожаловалась она Стоуну, заведующему отделением. — Мы так стараемся, а они совершенно не хотят жить после этого.  
Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами и налил ей вторую чашку кофе. Стоун был почти вдвое старше и к жизни относился философски.  
Андерсен забралась на диван с ногами, но предусмотрительно не снимая балеток. Снял на дежурстве обувь — сейчас же встанешь за стол часа на два как минимум. Это тоже была примета, никогда не дававшая сбоев, как и все дурные приметы в больнице.  
От кофе не было никакого толку, он только вгонял в сон.  
— Я тут отдохну с закрытыми глазами минут двадцать, — сонно пробормотала Рэйвен, отставляя ополовиненную чашку. — Хьюи тварь. Зачем я согласилась на эту провокацию?..  
Глаза закрылись, и веки склеились сами собой. К жизни её вернул звонок интеркома.  
— Андерсен, тебя ждут во второй операционной! — оповестил динамик.  
Она выругалась сквозь зубы — длинно и непристойно, в изобилии использовав почерпнутую на фронте военную терминологию.  
— Давай-давай, ты уже полчаса дрыхнешь, — донёсся из интеркома голос Стоуна. — Все уже готовы, ждут только тебя!  
Это была явная ложь с целью низкого манипулирования путём давления на чувство долга Андерсен перед пациентом. Но, даже осознавая это, она вскочила с дивана как подброшенная.  
Вскочила и поняла, что стоит на полу босиком. Предательские балетки свалились во сне, и, конечно, примета незамедлительно сработала. Нужно будет купить на работу кроссовки...  
— Уже бегу, — крикнула она в интерком и полезла под журнальный столик на поиски потерянной балетки. Всё же выражение «бежать, теряя тапки» лучше было оставить метафорой или художественным преувеличением, а не внутрибольничным мемом.  
— Шевелись, — сообщили сверху. — Это как раз твой любимый случай, сквозное ранение грудной клетки. Давай пыром, одна нога здесь, другая там.  
— Я не могу стоять у стола на одной ноге, — пробурчала Андерсен, выползая из-под столика.  
Любимый случай, значит?  
Кто только придумал, что она спит и видит, как бы влезть кому-нибудь в грудную клетку? Видеть торакальные доступы во снах, даже в кошмарных, она перестала через неделю после защиты. Да что там, она уже и тему своего диплома с точностью до буквы сформулировать не могла, не пропустив перед этим пары стаканов бренди. Ныне Андерсен мечтала не о «любимых случаях», которые она уже тихо ненавидела, а о том, как бы накопить денег на отпуск. На море — на настоящем море, подальше от опостылевшего Хайнессенполиса. Желательно, вообще на другой планете.  
А теперь не хватало ещё получить третий труп за сегодняшний день.  
— Только попробуй мне тут умереть, — шипела она, уже намыливая руки. — Только попробуй это сделать в мою смену!

Три часа пятьдесят шесть минут спустя Рэйвен Андерсен широким жестом скомандовала «Зашивайте!» и покинула операционную, справедливо рассудив, что зашить могут и без её непосредственного участия.  
Она плескала ледяную воду на лицо до тех пор, пока от холода не начало сводить пальцы, а волосы и пижама вокруг воротника не намокли до совершенно неприличного вида и состояния.  
За свою медицинскую практику Андерсен видела и более жуткие раны, чем туннель через всю грудную клетку. Такие мелочи уже не могли её испугать. Ужасало другое — то, что рана явно не была свежей. Грануляции в ней были уже, по меньшей мере, недельной давности.  
Какой садист неделю издевался над человеком, нуждающимся в немедленном оперативном вмешательстве, прежде чем «скорая» привезла беднягу в приёмный покой Центральной? И как он с такой раной вообще дожил до операции?  
Что-то здесь было не так.  
Андерсен несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. Нужно было стащить промокшую насквозь пижаму и идти в душ. Сейчас же, пока она ещё может переставлять ноги — или её возле этого рукомойника и закопают.  
Горячая вода и щекотавший ноздри пар кое-как вернули ей способность соображать.  
Четыре часа она каждое мгновение ждала, когда же мониторы поднимут писк и анестезиолог заорёт всем убрать руки из раны. Полутруп с давлением шестьдесят на двадцать должен был выдать фибрилляцию ещё в первый час. Дичайшая анемия, здоровая дыра в лёгком, словно от копья из рыцарского романа — ну не живут люди с такими вещами без медицинской помощи. И не ходят в таком виде неделями. Так не бывает.  
А этот вот жил. Конечно, ему перелили пять литров первой отрицательной и с большим трудом ушили рану левого лёгкого, однако он жил и не собирался уходить, как это сделал неблагодарный мотоциклист. Андерсен пару раз косилась на стройные зубцы на мониторах и решила тогда, что её пациент — имперец. Имперские солдаты, со слов коллег, почему-то отличались повышенной живучестью. Может быть, Гольденбаум, стремившийся уничтожить все «дефектные гены», с точки зрения эволюции был очень даже прав?  
Гоня от себя эти мысли, недостойные жителя некогда демократической страны, а теперь имперской провинции, Рэйвен выпала из душа и почти столкнулась со Стоуном.  
— Тебя-то я и искал, Андерсен, — без всяких предисловий заявил он, ничуть не смутившись тем, что собеседница едва замотана в полотенце. — Это насчёт твоего последнего пациента...  
Сердце предательски пропустило удар. Неужели сглазила? Умер?..  
— Нет, с ним всё нормально, — поспешно успокоил её Стоун. — Пробудили, дышит сам.  
Андерсен с облегчением выдохнула.  
— Не надо меня так пугать, — попросила она.  
— Да я и не собирался, — хмыкнул зав отделением. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорила с... м-м, ну, там не родственники... В общем, сходи и поговори.  
— Почему я? — обречённо поинтересовалась Рэйвен, заранее предвидя, что отвертеться не сможет. — Я дежурный хирург, а не специалист по связям с общественностью. Если у родственников, или у кого там, есть какие-то претензии — пусть выскажут их моему адвокату.  
— Балда, — усмехнулся Стоун. — Тебя поблагодарить хотят!  
Андерсен уже открыла рот, чтобы съязвить, что благодарности она принимает только в письменной форме или в денежном эквиваленте, но передумала и промолчала.  
— Одевайся и иди, — напутствовал её зав отделением. — Только повежливей там.  
Всё это было странно. Обычно Стоун не опускался до личных бесед с родственниками пациентов, если дело не доходило до скандала, и уж тем более не гонялся за хирургами, требуя выйти на бис для принятия аплодисментов. И выглядел он каким-то... Встревоженным? Или даже испуганным?  
Что-то здесь было не так...  
Размышляя об этих странностях, Рэйвен влезла в джинсы, пригладила остаточно влажные после сушки волосы и, накинув для приличия халат, чтобы хоть немного походить на врача, направилась в коридор.  
Далеко идти не пришлось — её ждали.  
— Вы доктор Андерсен? — спросил человек в чёрном имперском мундире.  
Значит, она не ошиблась и пациент действительно был имперцем. Да ещё какой-то военной шишкой, судя по всему.  
— Я, — кивнула Рэйвен, аккуратно поправляя бэйдж, прицепленный к нагрудному карману. — Вы что-то хотели?  
Она, не стесняясь, внимательно разглядывала своего собеседника. Коммондор, судя по знакам различия на мундире. Ростом не выше самой Андерсен, растрёпанные светлые волосы, под серыми глазами — тёмные круги.  
— Хотел поблагодарить вас за то, что спасли... — он запнулся на мгновение. — За спасение моего друга.  
— Пожалуйста, — изобразила Андерсен дежурную улыбку. — Спасать людей — моя работа, я получаю за это зарплату, хоть и не такую большую, как мне хотелось бы. И я всего лишь дежурный хирург — от меня одной не было бы никакого толку, так что благодарить вам следует всю бригаду.  
Пожалуй, получилось слишком резко, но благодарного офицера ничуть не смутил такой отпор. Он улыбнулся — мягко, абсолютно искренне. Совсем не так, как должны улыбаться завоеватели покорённым народам.  
— Фройляйн, я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
В этих словах тоже было что-то настолько искреннее, что Андерсен не выдержала. Она поддалась этому странному очарованию.  
— Можете, — честно призналась она.  
— И?..  
— Купите мне кофе.  
Коммондор посмотрел на неё с удивлением, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Это всё, чего вы хотите?  
— Это моё самое главное желание после четырёхчасовой операции, — вздохнула Андерсен. — Если вы ещё не передумали его исполнить, то пойдёмте — в приёмном есть кофейный автомат.  
Ситуация более-менее прояснилась. Значит, в ЦКБХ доставили раненого имперского офицера, Стоун струхнул, и в его воображении понятия «военный» и «бывший военврач» наложились друг на друга. Вот он и вызвал Андерсен на операцию, а потом принялся мести хвостом перед Рейхсфлотом, ублажая военных всеми доступными способами. Трусость и подхалимаж, но никак не злой умысел.  
Автомат в приёмном покое действительно был, он даже работал, но его, как обычно, заклинило. Коммондор растерянно смотрел на картонный стаканчик, который и не думал наполняться кофе. Андерсен стало смешно.  
— Сразу видно, что вы не местный, — заметила она. — Это делается вот так.  
Подвинув имперца, она от души пнула упрямую машину. Та виновато зашуршала, и в стаканчик полилась коричневая жидкость.  
— Если вы желаете знать подробности, то состояние вашего друга оценивается как стабильное, — сообщила Андерсен. Горячий кофе сквозь тонкую стенку стаканчика обжигал пальцы, так что приходилось держать его за самый край картонки. — Прогноз пока осторожный, учитывая серьёзность ранения. В общем, время покажет.  
Врачи суеверны все до единого. Они никогда не скажут «будет так-то и так-то». Они всегда будут выкручиваться и ничего не скажут точно.  
Офицер кивнул, наблюдая, как она, обжигаясь, глотает раскалённую бурду, по недоразумению называемую кофе.  
— Откровенно говоря, я поражена стойкости этого человека, — продолжила Рэйвен.  
— Я тоже, — тихо сказал имперец. — Фройляйн, могу я задать вам личный вопрос?  
— Задавайте, — легко согласилась та. — Я не разглашаю только врачебную тайну.  
— Вы служили на передовой. И, тем не менее, вы спасли жизнь человеку, который когда-то воевал против вас, — после того как наши военные медики отказались идти на такой риск.  
Андерсен вздохнула.  
Ай да Стоун, сдал её с потрохами...  
Не объяснять же было человеку, который так её благодарил, что на пациенте не написано, кто от него уже отказался, а кто ещё нет. И что ей некогда было рассуждать и прикидывать шансы. Да что там, она даже не знала имени того, кто лежал у неё на столе. С улицы тоже часто привозили безымянных.  
— Если вам интересно, почему так получилось, — сказала она, — то знайте, что я не делаю различия на своих и чужих. В операционной ране, понимаете ли, политических взглядов не видно. Моя работа — спасать людей, а не демократию.  
Коммондор снова улыбнулся.  
— Вы хороший человек, фройляйн.  
— Вы тоже, — неожиданно для самой себя ответила Андерсен. — Вы нисколько не похожи на человека, способного кого-нибудь убить.  
В серых глазах плескалось такое изумление, что ей стало весело.  
Опустошённый стаканчик полетел в урну. Рэйвен потянулась, расправляя ноющие плечи.  
— Завтра меня здесь не будет, — поведала она коммондору, — послезавтра, надеюсь, тоже. По всем вопросам обращайтесь к доктору Алексу Стоуну, кажется, вы с ним уже знакомы. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, завтра вы сможете навестить вашего друга. Да, и вот ещё что...  
Она порылась в заднем кармане джинсов и выудила основательно потёртую визитку с помятым углом.  
— Вот, возьмите. Если окажетесь ещё в наших краях — звоните. Я имею дурную привычку не отказывать хорошим людям в помощи.  
— Спасибо, фройляйн.  
— Можно просто Андерсен.  
Рэйвен протянула руку. Рукопожатие у коммондора было крепкое, до хруста. Военный всё-таки.  
— Спасибо, Андерсен.  
— До встречи, — улыбнулась она, на этот раз уже не дежурно, а искренне.  
Всё же этот странный офицер обладал удивительным умением располагать людей к себе. Похоже, друг ему был очень дорог...  
Уже по пути в ординаторскую Андерсен вспомнила, что так и не спросила его имени. Возвращаться было поздно, однако она украдкой оглянулась через плечо. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как коммондор прячет её визитку в карман.

Звонок раздался спустя почти полгода, когда Рэйвен и думать забыла о том разговоре. Однако человека на экране комма она узнала сразу же.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор Андерсен, — сказал он. Что-то в его облике изменилось с прошлого раза, однако трудно было понять, что именно. — Мы с вами встречались лишь однажды...  
— А-а, здравствуйте, мистер, — кивнула Рэйвен. — Я помню, вы угостили меня кофе... в середине декабря, кажется.  
— Да, шестнадцатого, точнее, тогда уже семнадцатого числа.  
— Ага. Меня не так часто бросаются благодарить после операций. Как ваш друг, кстати?  
— Он здоров, — улыбнулся офицер. — Благодаря вам.  
— Рада слышать. Но, думаю, вы не затем позвонили, чтобы обрадовать меня этой новостью?  
— Увы, да, — имперская чопорность уже начинала немного раздражать. Тогда, в приёмном покое Центральной, предисловий было меньше. — Мне необходим врач, которому можно доверять.  
— Я хирург, — пожала плечами Андерсен. — Но могу порекомендовать кого-нибудь, если дело выйдет за рамки моей компетенции. Короче, я вас слушаю.  
— Кажется, я забыл вам представиться в прошлый раз.  
— Не без этого.  
— Я Вольфганг Миттермайер, — сообщил офицер. — Главнокомандующий флотом Империи.  
Рэйвен плюхнулась на стул: у неё сами собой подогнулись ноги.  
Теперь до неё дошло, что было не так в облике звонившего: сейчас, в отличие от той ночи в Центральной, его плечи украшал алый плащ.  
О том, кто же лежал тогда у неё на операционном столе, Андерсен постаралась не задумываться. Сейчас ей нужен был трезвый рассудок. Но сознание всё норовила затмить мысль, что она только что крупно влипла.  
Вернее, не только что, а полгода назад; правда, тогда она этого ещё не знала. И жила себе спокойно, не задумываясь о последствиях. Пожирала алиментную индейку, мечтала о кроссовках и не подозревала, кому так великодушно вручила свои контакты. То-то так суетился в ту ночь Стоун. Он-то прекрасно знал...  
— Рада знакомству, — выпалила она. — И чего же от меня хочет имперский флот?  
Миттермайер покачал головой:  
— Это пока что личное дело. Пожалуйста, не пугайтесь. Я такой же человек, как и вы.  
— Хорошо. Так чем я могу вам помочь?  
Удивление прошло, уступив место любопытству.  
— Мне нужна ваша консультация по поводу одного пациента, — поведал Миттермайер. — Или консультации тех специалистов, которых вы порекомендуете. Вы пока единственный врач на Хайнессене, которому я могу довериться.  
— Угу. Постараюсь вам помочь. Сможете переслать мне историю болезни, или это большая военная тайна?  
Главнокомандующий флотом улыбнулся.  
— Это большая тайна. Но историю я вам перешлю.  
— Отлично, — пробормотала Андерсен.  
У неё не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что её дом уже взят на прицел парой кораблей на орбите. Даже если захочет сбежать, никуда не денется.  
И всё-таки Миттермайер решительно не походил на подлеца. Однажды он уже завоевал её доверие, а Рэйвен редко ошибалась в людях.  
— Перезвоните мне через полчаса, тогда я смогу сказать что-нибудь внятное, — сообщила она.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился её собеседник. — До связи, доктор.  
История болезни поместилась на трёх листах. Андерсен в задумчивости погрызла срезанный до мяса ноготь, а потом снова взялась за комм.  
— Привет, Зеленски. Ты диагностические загадки любишь?.. Я нашла тебе пациента. Предварительный диагноз в переводе с рейхсдиалекта звучит примерно как «хрен его знает»... Да, я знала, что тебе понравится. Да, у этого человека есть имя. Если стоишь, то лучше сядь. По возможности на пол. Сел? Это Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм. Нет, я не шучу... Зеленски?.. Что с тобой?..


End file.
